1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs can be found in most electronic devices and must be able to support transmission of high-speed differential signals. If high-speed differential signals are transmitted to at least three electronic elements, laying out signal lines of the PCBs becomes overly complicated and may lead to design flaws affecting performance of the PCBs.